Ah My Goddess er rather Gilligan!
by BiGDeal
Summary: Gilligan falls over a cliff and is recued by a goddess from the Goddess Assistance Hotline. While not invoking his wish immediately, life on the island changes massively. Rated M for activities, situations and language.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes…. As always, the original copyright holders retain their rights, and this is intended for the non-commercial enjoyment of the readers. Comments and reviews are always welcome, as long as they bear in mind that I am not a perfect typist, do not always get timelines right, muddle items from manga and anime without regard for canon, and have other personal quirks like my low sense of humour. I plan on staying on the ecchi side of things, but these last few entries are definitely mature in outlook.

I've been reading a pile of Ah My Goddess stores, done by zeroIQ, worthy of a read if you have a week or two, maybe a month... Unfortunately, that triggered a mind worm when thinking about AMG bled over into reading one of the Gilligan stories by amythis (the "Granted" series and "Gilligan's Bunch on Brady's Island". For those AMG fanatics, we are NOT (emphasis only) going to deal with the Three Norns but with one of the other goddesses who gets dragged into the choas that is the Goddess Assistance Hotline and their number gets called when Yggdrasil coughs up with Gilligan's name. Not a fuill cross-over but will involve the precepts of AMG to setup the story line.

I also encourage reviews and discussion of points, even suggestions of plot elements. However, I really ask that you post your review after logging in so that I can reply to you. The use of "guest" reviews (even if you put in your login id) will generally get tossed in the digital garbage bin. I've been trolled one too many times.

 _ **-**_ _ **Three Hour Tour...**_ _ **-**_

Gilligan was tramping along the path that wound down the cliff face to the scrap of beach on the western side of the island, trying to keep his balance as he juggled the small duffle bag of tools from the Minnow and tried to avoid the tree roots sticking out of the ground. What he was glad for was that the storm the previous night had not completely washed out the pathway from the clifftop to the beach, saving him hours of searching and finding a new path, not counting the time and effort spent chopping thrpugh tangled undergrowth.

Gilligan was concentrating on not stepping on roots when he failed to see the thin root stretching across the edge of the next step. It hooked over his toes and stopped his foot from going fowrard as intended. Already beyond the point of no return, he fell forward and smashed his head against a rock sticking out and then crashed down the path, bouncing of rocks and trees as he careened down the the path took a right-hand turn, he went straing ahead, over the lip of the last cliff section, headed face-first for the rocks below at the edge of the beach.

With inches to spare, something grabbed one of his ankles and yanked him up from the rock that he was about to smash into.

"Oh, my! It looks like I got here just in time," came the female voice behind him. He twisted around and saw that a young lady, looking to be even shortly than Mary Ann, was holding him up with one hand, while the other hand was clenched around a massive halberd that practically glowed by itself.

She looked down at him and smiled. "Give me a minute to get you down safely and to look at the wound that you have, and I'll explain everything."

Gilligan swallowed and tried to nod when the two of them turned and dropped off of the edge of the boulder, landing softly on the sandy beach in front of one of the containers located there.

Sticking the butt of the halberd deep into the beach, she reached around grabbed Gilligan's shoulder (fortunately the less bruised one) and then let go with her other hand, causing Gilligan to spin around and to wind up in a vertical position the right way up and feet just brushing the sand.

She lowered her hand and him until Gilligan was now standing and then guided him so his back was against the container. "Sit!" she said and she guided him into a sitting position and then took a good look a the wound just below his hairline, now drooling blood down his face.

"Nasty," she murmured, then pulled a handkerchief from some pocket or another, exactly where Gilligan did not really see. Flipped it around, she folded into a rough compress then placed it over the wound, then pulled the hand on that side and placed it over the handkerchief and said, "hold it firmly but don't put much pressure. Won't take a minute more as I know there's a first aid kit in there." as her eyes flicked to the container that they were leaning against.

She stood and tromped to the end of the container and looked hard at it. Then tramped to the other end of the container.

Sighing, Gilligan spoke. "The doors are on the end you looked at first."

She tromped back and then started pulling at the handles. Gilligan called out. "Handles come up and then swing out, and then you can pull the doors open, but one door does overlap the other so you have to open that side first. That container has locks on the handles so you have to break them or cut the loop to get the handle free. Unless you happen to be able to pick the locks or have the keys to unlock them."

The sounds of rattling and then of locks smacking against the container doors showed that she'd realized that the doors were indeed locked.

She came tramping around the edge of the container and then grabbed her halberd out of the ground and started tramping back the way that she had just come from.

She looked at him and whispered, "not one word about this, right?"

Gilligan tried nodding and then winced in pain, stopping her. "Definitely not one word from me."

She nodded and then went around the end of the container. A couple of moments went by and there was a sudden shout of "Hyah!" followed by the sound of metal striking metal twice, followed by the sound of something thudding into the sand, probably the locks.

She stepped back out and then rammed her halberd back into the sand, glared at Gilligan and then went back to the side of the container, the sounds of the handles moving and the latches releasing, and the grating sound as first one door and then another were opened outwards, pushing up a wave of sand ahead of them. This was followed by the sounds of grunting and boxes and packages hitting the sand, some of which flew some distance before actually hitting the sand.

Gilligan started as he caught the sight of his rescuer lugging a large and obviously heavy box around the now-opened door and dropped it on the sand a short distance from Gilligan. She glared at Gilligan as he figured out the obvious.

"You have to cut open the box. lightly down the centerline on the long dimension, and then across the other pieces of tape sealing the box shut."

She glared at him, then at the top of the box, sighed and proceeded to pull a large knife from that same hidden pocket that the handkerchief had come from, and then felt the top of the box, noting the seam between the two sheets, and then slipping the knife through the tap from side to side, followed by pulling of one of the pieces of cardboard forming the top and then slipping the knife along the tape there, releasing the lid of the box.

Pulling the box fully open, she started and then stared into the box.

Gilligan sighed. "You're definitely not from around here. Reach in and pull out one of the packages. It will be wrapped in clear film. Use the knife to cut the film and unwrap the box. There should be catches on the front of the box. Flip them up and you can open the box. All of the bandages and gauze pads are sealed in separate packages to keep everything clean until they need to be used. There is also a roll of tape and small scissors for cutting the tape and bandages. However, you'd better hurry up as I'm starting to feel faint, which means that I'm losing blood or going into shock. Neither is going to be good for me unless you can close the wound long enough to get me to the Professor, hopefully in time."

The young lady sighed. "I'm sorry about this but you definitely won't die. That I'm sure of but you do need that wound treated until you can reach the 'Professor" as you call him."

She grabbed a couple of packages and then squatted down beside him, and pulled a water bottle from the same hidden pocket as the other items had come from and poured some of its contents unto one of the gauze pads, pulled his hand and the now-bloody handkerchief from the wound, quickly swapped the blood from his face and then put the pad and his hand back over the wound, noting his hand automatically putting pressure on the wound with minimal blood flow. She opened another pad and held it over his hand. "Switch pads," she said.

Gilligan quickly moved his hand aside, taking the first pad with it and letting it fall to the ground. She immediately placed the fresh pad over the wound and Gilligan had his hand guided into the final position and applied pressure once again.

"Good," she said. "One more pad and I can put a bandage around your head so that you don't have to hold it in place, though you should keep the pressure on for a while."

This procedure took a couple of minutes, resulting in Gilligan getting some quick swallows from the water bottle before he got his face washed clear of blood.

Gilligan sighed and looked at the young lady in question. "You were going to explain everything."

She placed the first aid kit back with the others still in the box and then stood up and leaned against the boulder and crossed her arms. "Do you want the quick answers or the traditional greeting?"

Gilligan snickered and then flinched at the pull from the cut on his forehead. "I'm a believer in tradition. Let's start with the traditional greeting and then we can talk further."

Nodding, she stood up and bowed to him.

"Greetings, Gilligan or Gil Egan. I am Lind, a Licensed Goddess, First Class, Special Duty, Unlimited, currently assigned to temporary duty at the Goddess Assistance Hotline. Heaven through Yggdrasil has seen your dispair and your misfortune, whose fortune is out of balance, and given their actions such as fortitude in facing misfortune, kindness in sympathizing with others, has deemed you worthy of receiving Heaven's boon. Each person Yggdrasil chooses is granted one wish which can be anything that person desires, up to and including the destruction of the Earth."

Gilligan nodded the knew that he was going to have asked the obvious. "So has anyone ever asked for the destruction of the Earth?"

She chuckled and shook her head. "Those whose despair and misfortune have driven them to wish for that would not have been selected." She paused and thought about it then shrugged. "You must admit, it does sound good."

Gilligan tried chuckling but it hurt too much. "I've noticed something, you keep glaring at the box of first aid kits and the container. Have you got a beef with them in general or in particular?"

She looked at him and made a HUMPF! sound. "Are you all on Midgard so focused on having everything wrapped up and locked and sealed? Don't you trust anyone?"

Gilligan tried chuckling again. "Looks that way. However, these container that you see around here were on their way at least half-way around the world and across quite a few national borders but nowhere near here. If the containers weren't locked and sealed, people would be able to add or remove items. If things weren't packaged the way they are, it would be easy to have things shift, and people would have no way of knowing if the package had been opened or not, especially first aid kits where everything has to be clean and sanitary. Definitely don't want to have contaminated pads put on top of open sores and wounds. Boxes are packed to capacity so thing don't shift during the trip and are easy to handle at the source or destination. Now, these containers are also victims of misfortune, as they wound up in the ocean falling from the ships that they were travelling on, and the people who sent them or are supposed to receive them are also in for misfortune when the container does not arrive at its destination, and the insurance companies are in for misfortune as they have to pay out for the containers and the contents of them. Speaking of misfortune, how did you know that there were first aid kits in this container?"

"I felt their purpose and went straight to them. It was unfortunate that they were packed well within the container and the other packages had to be removed before I could reach a box. I hope that the other boxes weren't important. Were they?"

Gilligan shrugged. "That's why we're looking into them. Their misfortune is that they fell off of whatever ship was carrying them, and but fortunate enough in that they were light enough to float, and they were in the right place for the wind and currents to push them towards this island, and then past the reef and then unto the beach. Takes a powerful storm for them to clear the reef and wind up on the beach. Since we've been on the island, we've had maybe five containers drift in, mostly unusable stuff. I thought that I'd counted maybe twenty containers on the beach or stuck on the reef. The first aid kits are a gold mine, so this one is a winner regardless of whatever else is in there."

Lind looked at Gilligan. "Have you thought about what you want as your wish? Most people are able to say what it is that they want."

Gilligan shrugged. "Too new to all this and my head hurts like the very devil. Do I have to make one now or can I hold off for a while? Also, is this wish just for me or could it include everyone else on the island?"

Lind nodded. "No, this can wait for a while. However, circumstances can change without the wish being fulfilled and may render you unsuitable for receiving the wish. The wish has to be specific to you but can involve everyone else. For instance, a wish that you all would be rescued may or may not work, but one that the island would be discovered would be likely. Problem is, that you get one shot at what you wish for with no do-overs. The more specific you make the wish impacts the scope of the wish. As things stand right now, a week's delay may not change things too much."

Gilligan laughed then winced at the pain from the cut. "You obviously have not seen much of what happens on this island."

Lind smiled. "I've reviewed the files before I came and even then, I was cutting the corners on getting here in time as your change of status came in out of the blue and with no warning. Indications from Yggdrasil are that no major changes are expected but your status changed to Mortal Danger. However, my arriving here may have changed things, especially since I saved your life and opened a container and spread its contents all over the beach. Tell you what, I'm going to let you go for now, and will monitor you for your decision. Just call my name and say that you have made your decision and you must be alone when you do that. No calling my name to prove to the others that I exist, that's not allowed."

Gilligan looked around. "Someone's coming, aren't they, and you're going to put everything back where it came from so no one will believe me?"

Lind shrugged. "Pretty much that. Sorry, but I have to go now." She stepped forward and touched Gilligan's forehead. "Sleep!", she commanded and things faded out for Gilligan at this point.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes…. As always, the original copyright holders retain their rights, and this is intended for the non-commercial enjoyment of the readers. Comments and reviews are always welcome, as long as they bear in mind that I am not a perfect typist, do not always get timelines right, muddle items from manga and anime without regard for canon, and have other personal quirks like my low sense of humour. I plan on staying on the ecchi side of things, but these last few entries are definitely mature in outlook.

While this is ostensibly a GI/OMG crossover, the goddesses are a minor component of the story, which is focused on Gilligan and his running case of bad luck and misfortune.

\- Another fine mess you've gotten us into -

Gilligan heard the voices before he could open his eyes. The pain in his forehead where he'd cut himself on that first rock was still there but he had a massive desire to just sleep. Unfortunately, the voices were there and he was now being shaken.

He cracked his eyes and groaned at the bright light and nothing being in focus. The fuzzy bright light resolved itself into two young females, ones that he knew, and who had worried expressions on their faces. Mary Ann was shaking him and calling his name while Ginger was checking out the bandage and the nearby wrappers scattered around him.

He pulled up his hand and looked at what it was holding - Lind's handkerchief.

"Gilligan! Are you all right?" went Mary Anne.

Gilligan looked at her. "Need to see the Professor. I fell and really hurt myself. Nothing broken but I really got my bell rung and have a nasty cut."

Ginger knelt down beside Mary Anne and looked around. "How did you get the bandage done so neatly? And where did you get that handkerchief from?"

Mary Ann finally twigged on to the first aid kit lying nearby as well as the wrappers. "And there's no blood around, yet the handkerchief is covered?"

"Long story there, girls, and one that you wouldn't believe me if I told it to you. Let's see if we can get up the cliff and over to see the Professor, OK? Better grab the first aid kit."

It was a struggle, but the two of them got Gilligan upright enough to get him walking between them over to the cliff, where they leaned on the rock where he'd nearly smashed his face on, a lot of blood was spattered on the rock. Gilligan looked over at the container and then turned to Ginger. "Could you do a quick run and check to see if the container is still closed with locks in place?"

Ginger dashed around the end of the container and then came back. "Locks are still in place but there are two massive scratches above and below the locks, as if someone had used a big blade or knife to cut the locks but the locks are untouched."

Gilligan nodded, winced and then pushed himself up off of the rock. "OK, time to tackle the path up the cliff. If I start to fall, push me forward. If I fall off of the cliff, I'll hit that boulder by the container."

Both young ladies looked at him and then slowly nodded. They then took their time climbing the path, something that took an hour rather than the normal five minutes.

At the top, Mary Ann and Ginger insisted that he rest on a nearby coconut tree log while they discussed who was going to go get the Professor and the rest. Mary Ann looked at Ginger and said "I run faster, so you stay here. I'll get the Professor." She grabbed the first aid kit and then pelted down the path towards the encampment at the lagoon.

Gilligan kept trying to drift off and Ginger kept nudging him to keep him awake. After ten minutes, she looked hard at him and said. "If you have a concussion, you need to stay awake until the Professor comes and we can get you back to the village. If you're going to nod off like this, I'm going to have to do something that usually will guarantee that you will stay awake."

Gilligan looked sideways at her and whispered, "and what is this cunning plan?"

She leaned over and took his cheeks in her hands and whispered in her most alluring voice, "this" and leaned in and started kissing him full on the lips.

Gilligan started to pull himself back. Ginger shifted her position so that she was now sitting astride his lap, and continued the kiss, going deep into his mouth with her tongue while humming "un-hunh-huh!"

Gilligan stopped struggling and then started kissing back, reaching around her back to pull her forward against him.

Time passed as the kisses continued and got deeper. Ginger started to shift her hips from side to side as she felt a rising pressure from beneath her. Gilligan's grip got tighter.

Ginger broke the kiss and leaned against Gilligan. "Now, no going asleep until the Professor gets here, right?"

Gilligan started to chuckle and then winced. "Last thought on my mind at the moment."

Ginger shifted slightly, causing a twitch from whatever was in Gilligan's bellbottom trousers, and whispered, "how come you're not your usual shy self, almost too bashful to say anything approximating interest in girls or kissing or anything?"

Gilligan closed his eyes and thought before replying. "Now that I think about it, you're right but having my head bouncing off of trees and rocks and then almost having my face being planted on a boulder has seemed to have countered the old me, at least for a while," he said, reaching down from her waist and giving her bum cheek a bit of a squeeze.

"Oh, you!" she went and gave his good shoulder a gentle smack as someone coughed behind her.

The Professor was standing there and shaking his head from side to side. "Not sure if this is standard medical procedures, but it certainly worked. Ginger, if you could shift over, I'll give Gilligan a quick look and we can move him back to the lagoon, just as soon as Mary Ann and the Skipper arrive."

Ginger stood up off of Gilligan's lap and shifted over to the side and sat down beside him, hanging on to one of his hands with both of hers.

The professor knelt in front of Gilligan and looked in his eyes, then lifted the eyelids with his thumb as he leaned in for a better look. Standing, he stepped closer and then moved his hands over Gilligan's neck and shoulders, then down his arms to the hands and examined each, palm and back. When Gilligan winced or started, the Professor murmured something under his breath and then moved elsewhere. Signing Gilligan to stand, the same examination went from Gilligan's waist down to his feet, then signed Gilligan to take his seat again.

The Professor nodded and finally spoke. "Aside from the head wound and the signs of a concussion, I don't see any broken bones. I'd like to do a more thorough examination, so let's get you back where you can rest. However, before I take off that bandage, I'd like to hear your story, and we can do that at the village."

At that moment, the Skipper and Mary Ann trotted up with the Skipper puffing like a steam engine.

"Little Buddy! puff puff Are you puff alright? puff puff puff"

Gilligan stood and gripped the Skipper's shoulders and pulled him into a long hug and then shifted him around and pushed his down to sitting where he had been just moments ago.

"Skipper. You didn't have to kill yourself to get here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes** …. As always, the original copyright holders retain their rights, and this is intended for the non-commercial enjoyment of the readers. Comments and reviews are always welcome, as long as they bear in mind that I am not a perfect typist, do not always get timelines right, muddle items from manga and anime without regard for canon, and have other personal quirks like my low sense of humour. I plan on staying on the ecchi side of things, but these last few entries are definitely mature in outlook.

While this is ostensibly a GI/OMG crossover, the goddesses are a minor component of the story, which is focused on Gilligan and his running case of bad luck and misfortune.

 **\- Another fine mess you've gotten us into -**

 _The Professor nodded and finally spoke. "Aside from the head wound and the signs of a concussion, I don't see any broken bones. I'd like to do a more thorough examination, so let's get you back where you can rest. However, before I take off that bandage, I'd like to hear your story, and we can do that at the village."_

 _At that moment, the Skipper and Mary Ann trotted up with the Skipper puffing like a steam engine._

 _"Little Buddy! puff puff Are you puff alright? puff puff puff"_

 _Gilligan stood and gripped the Skipper's shoulders and pulled him into a long hug and then shifted him around and pushed his down to sitting where he had been just moments ago._

 _"Skipper. You didn't have to kill yourself to get here."_

The Skipper nodded and started taking long slow, deep breaths. "Sorry, Little Buddy. _puff! puff!_ Definitely out of shape now. Had to get here _puff! puff! in case something is wrong."_

Gilligan sat down beside the Skipper and nodded.

The Professor stepped in and took a seat opposite the pair. "Right now, Gilligan's come as close to getting himself killed in the time that I've known him. He's got a concussion and has lost a fair amount of blood. He needs bed rest for at least the next day or two and then at least a week without strenuous activity. Fortunately, we've got supplies and fish in the weir that should be us through that time frame. Okay, I'm going to be asking alot of everyone here, but we need to watch Gilligan until he's pst the concussion and to let him rest up so everything heals before he starts getting back to his usua routines."

Mary Annstuck her hand in the air. "Uh, Professor, what about the Howells?"

The Professor's eye roll caught Mary Ann and Ginger unawares and the started to snicker.

The Professor stood and started to pace and then looked at everyone. "That really slipped out but it's probably true for Mister Howell, but I recall Lovie having been a nurse before she me Thurston, so she may come in handy if anyone needs a break for a short while."

The two young ladies nodded, and the Skipper rubbed his chin.

"Everyone, one question: should Gilligan be sleeping in his hammock or should he be in a bed? Also, shouldn't Gilligan be in a bed sooner rather than later? I recall people iwth concussions needing to be watched so that they don't fall asleep but that was years ago and you see that always in the movies," went the Skipper as he glanced at those surrounding him and at Gilligan in particular who was now leaning against him and nodding off.

The Professor went over to his bookshelf and pulled out an old book, one that had come from the stash left behind by the Army Air Corps when they had had an emergency airstrip on the island, and opened the book and spread the pages. "According to this, the biggest issue is nausea, vomiting, dizziness, lack of coordination, confusion, bruising around the wound that indicated swelling and especially if it involves swelling of the brain, and loss of memory of events before or after the event. Any of this can occur in the days after the concussion occurs."

Ginger nodded. "So you want us to be with Gilligan in shifts? We can do that but still need to do our regular duties, plus the others. Well, those probably can slide a bit.'

The Professor and the Skipper both nodded. The Professor raised his finger. "I think that Gilligan should stay here for the next while. I'll bunk with the Skipper for the next while. However, one quesiton that I have is who put the bandage on Gilligan. That's something that takes two hands to do and you can't tie the knows that well when it's you with the injury."

Gilligan sat up a bit straighter from where he was leaning on the Skipper and mumbled, "it was done by Lind. I still have her handkerchief somewhere. She broke into the container and dug out a first aid kit and fixed me up. Ginger checked the container and she says that it's locked tighter than a drum, or at least it looked like that."

The Professor sat in a chair and looked at Gilligan. "And who is Lind? And how did she get unto the island?"

Gilligan shook his head. "Not sure how she got here. I just remember bouncing down the slope and bashing my head somewhere near the top of the slope. She grabbed me just before I could hit the big boulder beside the container, then put me down on the ground where Mary Ann and Ginger found me."

"You can remember everything, Gilligan?"

"No. Things are muddled on details but no more than when I fall out of a coconut tree or anything similar. Oh, yeah, she said something about her being a goddess and my misfortune being at a level where I was to be granted a wish by someone or something called Yggdrasil but that I went from Normal to Deadly Danger in the blink of an eye. That's what she said as why she appeared so suddenly, to rescue me."

"A wish, just one rather than the usual three?"

"Yeah, just to one. 'Up to and including the destruction of the Earth' was what she said but she also said that people who were likely to wish for that were not on the list of candidates. Sounds like a marketing ploy, doesn't it?"

Ginger leaned forward. "Gilligan," she breathed. "Did you make your wish?"

Gilligan started to nod then slowly shook his head. "We talked about that but you two started coming down the cliff and she disappeared. I mean I wasn't absolutely sure the exact order but that I'm sure that she got the first aid kit out of the container and we talked about thw wish as she put the bandage on my head, and then she left when Mary Ann and Ginger started down the path. Oh, yes, she complained about everything in Midgard being wrapped up and secured - the first aid kit, the shipping container."

The Professor leaned forward and put his hand on Gilligan's shoulder. "That's alright, Gilligan. What you need to do right now is to get some sleep. The Skipper stay with you until supper, then I'll stay with you until breakfast, then Mary Ann and Ginger will spot you tomorrow. We'll talk again tomorrow. Skipper, can you help Gilligan into the bed?"

As the Skipper pulled Gilligan's shoes off and shook the sand out of them before pushing Gilligan into the bed and pulling the blanket up over him.

As Mary Ann and Ginger walked towards the doorway with the Professor, the Professor turned and asked in a conversational tone, "Can you describe Lind, just in case she comes back?"

Gilligan lifted his head a bit off of the pillow towards the Professor. "About your height, but much bigger, like a pro wrestler but all the right curves like Ginger." He blushed. "Um, big breasts, way bigger than Ginger's but solid, no wobble. Her voice was liek Gingers but with an accent. Swedish, sort of." He yawned. "Sorry but can I go to sleep now?" he asked plaintively.

The Skipper looked at the Professor who nodded back. "Sure thing, Gilligan. Skipper'll be here in case you need anything. Sweet dreams, Gilligan."

"Sweet dreams, Professor, Mary Ann, Ginger, Skipper," muttered Gilligan.

"Sweet dreams, Little Buddy," murmured the Skipper as the others went out through the doorway, also whispering their sweet dreams wishes.

The three some got about five steps away from when the ladies turned and looked at the Professor. He held up a finger to his lips and then pointed down the pathway toward the Howell's. He whispered, "first the Howells get told the basics so they don't get bent out of shape over not being told about Gilligan's accident but not all of the details at the moment. I don't want Mr. Howell beating on Gilligan about his wish just in case it is real, which also applies to all of us until Gilligan is recovered and can make an intelligent wish for all of us. Once we've told the Howells, we'll make a trip to the container and take a hard look at it and open it. Gilligan's tools have to be lying about so we can break the locks if needed. Then we find the boxes with the first aid kits and see if one is missing. After that, we'll play things by ear."

Author's notes: Please post any reviews or comments, but please use your name and don't use "Guest" reviews. I like to talk with my readers and some great ideas can come out of the conversations.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes…. As always, the original copyright holders retain their rights, and this is intended for the non-commercial enjoyment of the readers. Comments and reviews are always welcome, as long as they bear in mind that I am not a perfect typist, do not always get timelines right, muddle items from manga and anime without regard for canon, and have other personal quirks like my low sense of humour. I plan on staying on the ecchi side of things, but these last few entries are definitely mature in outlook.

While this is ostensibly a GI/OMG crossover, the goddesses are a minor active component of the story, which is focused on Gilligan and his running case of bad luck and misfortune.

A shout-out to Mary Rose, who gave a good review with a question that I could answer, which I did. As with all of my reviewers, I took a look at her profile and looked at the stories that she'd written. Not my taste but may appeal to some other of my readers. Hopefully, she'll stick around once I start showing my dry and ecchi sense of humour.

 _ **-**_ _ **Another fine mess you've gotten us into**_ _ **-**_

The visit to the Howells had actually gone well. Thurston immediately twigged to Gilligan having a wish but was squashed in his ambitions to secure the wish or to "guide" Gilligan in making it but the simple expedient of reminding him of all the times that Gilligan had managed to screw up instructions and what might happen with a wish, especially if Gilligan thought that he'd been tricked and decided to take it out on Thurston, leaving the actual details of that thought up to him. Lovie was concerned and was willing to spell the girls and the Captain in keeping an eye on Gilligan while he was convalescing, though with an odd glint and dreaminess in her eyes as she thought about her single-handedly nursing Gilligan back to health. A look that she discarded with a shudder and shake of her head when she realized that she'd drifted into a world of her own.

As the three were heading for the cliff path to get down to the beach, Mary Ann excused herself and dashed over to the supply shed, returning a minute later with three of the shovels that Gilligan, the Skipper and the Professor had created some time ago.

At the quizzical looks from her companions, she held up the shovels and said. "Look, I may be just a country girl, but I did read Nancy Drew and sneaked my brothers' Hardy Boys books, so I've got some basic detecting skills. Professor, you want to look in the container to see if the contents have been disturbed. Considering that it's a sand beach, if Lind had been putting everything back in a hurry, she may not have had time to make sure that no sand went into the container. When these containers were filled, I'm willing to be dollars-to-doughnuts that it was inside a warehouse, and not on a beach. So the first thing that we have to do is make absolutely sure that there is no way that we can accidentally put sand into the container when we open the doors."

She smirked and coked her left eyebrow at the others as they stared at her.

Ginger gave her a hug. "I knew you were smart but that certainly blows me away. Professor?"

Realizing that he now had two women looking at him with expectant looks, he knew that he had to say something. "If I had my lab, I'd have us in gloves and hazmat suits. However, good thinking, Mary Ann! It never occurred to me to think that through. No real evidence that Lind was here, but proof that someone was." He frowned a bit as he thought about how to open the container. "Guess that we need to dig out in front of the doors, say about six inches or so and big enough so that the doors will swing without touching the sand or the beach until they are well away. "

The ladies nodded and the set off for the beach, snagging some water bottles and work gloves as well.

 **One hour later…..**

The now-sweaty threesome looked over their work and mutually decided that their efforts were good enough and stuck the shovels into the sand near where Gilligan had been resting and picked up his tool bag and went back to the doors and stared at them, taking in the large scores in the surface of the doors, both passing through the location of the locks and the handles.

The Professor put the tool bag down on the untouched section of sand and well away from where the doors would swing, and then checked the locks.

"Hmmmmmm…. Seems to have scores on the locks…." and then twisted the locks from side to side.

The locks promptly fell apart and dropped into the sand. The Professor picked up the parts and placed them off to the side on a cloth that they'd packed along. He came back and then looked at the handles and the shanks of the locks still holding them in place. Pulling the lock shanks out of the handles, he placed them on the cloth at returned to his location in front of the doors. He then looked over the doors again, sliding his hands over the scores and noting their depth and direction.

"Come on, Professor! The suspense is killing us!" went Ginger.

He looked over his shoulder at her. "You never read detective stories when you were young? Sherlock Holmes, Hardy Boys, Nancy Drew? Sorry about going slow but I want to be absolutely sure that everything we do is not going to add anything to what is inside the container. Think of this as a crime scene and everything is evidence."

Ginger blushed, then got nudged by Mary Ann, who went "Guess who's going to play 'Detective and Suspect' next, and guess who's going to be the suspect and get skin-frisked for hidden weapons?"

Ginger snapped back while blushing even more, "and who's going to be the detective?"

Mary Ann smirked and blushed, when the Professor interrupted. "It sounds wonderful, but we have a job to do first. I'm going to unlatch the doors and swing them open. Keep close eyes for sand falling out."

Mary Ann and Ginger tool up positions behind the Professor and nodded at him when ready.

He twisted the locking fixture for one door and lifted the handle. "Ready?"

"Yes," they replied.

The Professor pulled back on the handle and then pulled the door out about six inches.

Mary Ann exclaimed, "we've got sand coming out, not a lot but some."

"OK, I'm going to swing the door and then do the other side, then we'll take a look at the sill and the floor behind the doors."

A couple deft movements and the Professor had unlatched the other door and then swung both doors outwards from the container as far as they would go and then squatted down with the ladies leaning over him and looking inside the container.

"We've got sand on the floor. And we've got sand in the seams between boxes at the end. Does that prove that Lind was here?", went Ginger.

The Professor stood. "Probably but not definitely. Does prove that the container was opened at some point in a sandy environment. Of course, if we had a gaseous spectrometer comparator handy, we could compare the sand inside the container to the sand outside from the beach….."

Ginger and Mary Ann both smacked the Professor's adjacent shoulders. "Joker," went Mary Ann. "Prat," went Ginger.

He shrugged. "What can I say? Let's start getting the boxes out of the container and into the cave, or at least until we find the box with a missing first aid kit. Okay?"

 **Another hour later…..**

Ginger threw her arms out and shouted, "Hang on! Hang On! We've got a damaged box here!" She placed the box currently in her hands on the floor of the container and then waited for the others.

The others finished putting their boxes into the surrounding piles and scrambled over to where Ginger was standing inside of the container. Seeing the others arriving, she reached into the layer and pulled out the box in question and pulled it out of the surrounding boxes and then put it on the floor. It was obvious that the tape on the box lid had been cut and the box had been put back in a hurry.

Looking up at the others, she asked the question. "Guess that I need to open the box and see if we have first aid kits and one missing or someone's been lifting things in the warehouse."

Squatting down, she slid her fingers under the top flap and then pulled the box open.

Inside were plastic-wrapped boxes with one obviously missing. Ginger reached into the box and slowly pulled out of the packages and laid it beside the box, flipping it so that the top of the package was up.

Everyone drew a deep breath. The Professor quipped, "well, first aid kits. Want to bet that the models numbers match?"

Ginger looked up at him. "Guess that the Lind story hangs together, or does enough that we can believe it for now. What's next?"

The Professor looked a bit embarrassed and then said, "since we've cleared out about half of the container, we probably should get everything into the cave so we can sort through everything for anything useful. Good job, ladies. We can get the stuff that we've taken out into the cave, close the doors of the container and then break for lunch."

Ginger and Mary Ann started doing eye rolls and froze, looking at the half-empty container. Mary Ann nodded and smiled at the Professor.

"Well, we started out thinking that this was going to be another dreary day marooned on the island; but this is definitely shaping up to be an unusual day. Okay, another hour or so to tidy up, then back home for a bath and lunch. Then we'll watch Gilligan while the Skipper and Mister Howell help empty the rest of the container. Sound about right?"

The other two nodded. Ginger grinned "Sounds like a plan to me. I guess that tomorrow will be sorting through everything to find useful stuff. I'm hoping that there's clothing, especially unmentionables. Things are getting a bit 'threadbare' if you catch my drift."

The Professor had the good grace to look a bit embarrassed. "Might be a good idea to sort out things as they go into the cave. This container looks to be coming from a variety of sources, so there won't be a customs declaration for the container. Sorting by recipient or customs declaration sticker might help, but I have a feeling that we may have to open a box, see what's inside, and then find any other boxes that look the same."

Mary Ann looked at Ginger and snickered. "Sounds a lot like shopping and Christmas all wrapped up in one….. I've got dibs on anything going to Frederick's of Hollywood or Lily St. Cyr!"


	5. Chapter 5

Author's notes…. As always, the original copyright holders retain their rights, and this is intended for the non-commercial enjoyment of the readers. Comments and reviews are always welcome, as long as they bear in mind that I am not a perfect typist, do not always get timelines right, muddle items from manga and anime without regard for canon, and have other personal quirks like my low sense of humour. I plan on staying on the ecchi side of things, but these last few entries are definitely mature in outlook.

While this is ostensibly a GI/OMG crossover, the goddesses are a minor active component of the story, which is focused on Gilligan and his running case of bad luck and misfortune.

Reviews are always appreciated. However, use of the "guest" account to post reviews will generally result in their being deep-sized (put in the cyber bit-bucket/garbage). Be polite but also be aware that I have this quirky or ecchi sense of humour and it does show through. Also,

 _ **-**_ _ **So this is the tale of our castaways,**_  
 _ **They're here for a long long time.**_  
 _ **They'll have to make the best of things,**_  
 _ **It's an uphill climb.**_ _ **-**_

Mary Ann looked askance at what she was holding in her hand. Satiny, black, lacy and crotch less. Also in her size.

"I can't believe that I said that I'd wear the first one that came out of the box that fit me," she mumbled.

"Buck up, trooper!" went Lovey. "What did you expect the Frederick's sells? You should have said that you had dibs on anything for Sears or Woolworth's if you didn't want to take a chance."

Mary Ann sighed. "At least turn around while I put them on."

"Nope," went Ginger, trying hard to not wear a smirk at her roomie's embarrassment.

Lovey nodded and flipped her fingers in the classic "go ahead" gesture, making no effort not to smile or was that a smirk as well.

Sighing again, Mary Ann undid the button and fly of her short-shorts and wiggled it down and stepped out of it, then placed it on top of one of the unopened boxes. She then stuck her thumbs into the waistband of her cotton panties, now washed to the point of translucence, and pulled them down, stepped out of them and then placed them beside her shorts. She then held up the new panties, got them oriented and then stepped into them and pulled them up, then faced the other two ladies. "Well?" she said.

Lovey stood up and then circled Mary Ann, eying her critically, still smiling at Mary Ann's very evident embarrassment. "Ah, just one thing missing. You need to be fluffed if you're going crotch less", she said as she reached out and ran her fingers through Mary Ann's short-and-curlies. Mary Ann clamped her knees together and groaned.

"Not fair!" she moaned as she quickly grabbed her shorts and pulled them up into position, closing the button and pulling up the zipper. That was her intention, but the zipper caught some of her hairs, forcing her to lower the zipper and then slowly pull it back up while making sure that no hairs were getting caught in the mechanism.

Mary Ann rubbed her crotch, nearly moaning at the feel of the inside seams of the shorts against her private parts. "This is going to rub me raw, you know?", she asked the others.

Ginger nodded. "Maybe it will or maybe it will just rub you to distraction. If you start getting sore in reality, then we'll loop back and find something a bit more comfortable, maybe even going back to your 'old reliables'. Otherwise, you're stuck with them for the rest of the day, come what may. Maybe, you'll enjoy the experience."

Lovey snickered, and started picking through the contents of the carton, placing some of the items off to the side. When she realized that she'd drawn the attention of the others, she smiled and quipped, "You never know when a few of these will come in handy. I remember having some way before we all went on our 'three-hour tour'. Flowing skirts and breezes. Mmmmmm! Thurston-dear was most attentive and always come home early on those days. Ginger, aren't you going to grab some for yourself?"

Ginger stepped around and did a quick sort on the same carton. "Well, maybe a few just to be different. I have a feeling that all of these boxes will probably have our closets and dressers full to over-flowing and we haven't even really tapped all of what is in that container or any of the others. It may all be an embarrassment of riches."

Lovey nodded and dropped a couple of her selections back into the carton. "You're right, Ginger. However, I HAVE seen you eyeing some cartons over there. What's so interesting about them?"

Ginger actually looked embarrassed. "Okay, there's a pile of boxes that came out of the back of the container and most of them seem to be addressed to 'Alfred Angelo'".

Mary Ann jumped in at that point. "You want a wedding dress!?"

Ginger shook her head. "No. Not that that's what everyone knows them for, but for the formal gowns. Aside from going to a custom seamstress and paying a king's ransom for a dress, you could always find something that didn't look like it had come off of the regular racks. When you're an aspiring actress living from hand-to-mouth, not that I've done that for some years, going through their sales racks for a new dress. Of course, if someone noticed that you were wearing AA, it was bad form to comment on it. Or bad form to be buying from them when you could afford custom-made."

Mary Ann nodded. "All right, let's go over there right now and satisfy your curiosity. However, since I've had to wear the first thing that comes out of a box that fits, both you and lovey are going to have to do the same, regardless of wedding dresses or formal gowns. Capiche?"

Ginger nodded then mock-glared at Mary Ann. "And the same holds to you. Plus we all are going to have the right under garments to go with whatever we pull out of the box, which probably means that we're back to digging through Frederick's stock. Same rules apply. Capiche?"

"Capiche!", went the other two ladies.

 _ **-**_ _ **Several hours later. Dinner and shift-change for Gilligan. -**_

Mary Ann and Ginger bookended the Professor at the communal dining table and then served themselves their dinner (stewed fish, local vegetables, and fresh coconut milk.)

Waiting for the Professor to finish his current mouthful, Mary Ann chimed in with "How's Gilligan?"

The Professor got thoughtful and then looked at them. "You two planning to watch Gilligan tonight together?"

The two nodded. Ginger added, "Lovey is also thinking of spelling us at least for a little while but she's giving Thurston a treat, considering what we've been rummaging through today. Lots of fun stuff but nothing really practical. We'll go back tomorrow and do some more rummaging. That is, unless you want to take a crack at it?"

He shook his head. "Maybe not tomorrow but once Gilligan is back on his feet…. Speaking of which and in answer to your original question: Gilligan is still sleeping a lot and gets tired or confused easily but no signs of anything more serious showing up. I figure a couple more days of rest and he can start on light duties for a few more, and then he can go back to being Gilligan in a week's time. That is, if nothing comes up. Speaking of which, I hope that you're not planning anything that is too strenuous for Gilligan."

The ladies shook their heads. Mary Ann went on. "We were thinking of showing Gilligan some of what we found in the boxes. We know how you guys will react but Gilligan is, well, Gilligan and nothing seems to get a 'rise' out of him."

The Professor nodded his head and then shifted his position on the bench and adjusted his pants. "Yes, Gilligan is an enigma and one that I'd be jumping up and down to investigate if I were a psychologist or therapist. I know enough to be dangerous and am cautious enough not to rock the boat as the phrase goes. So, whatever you're planning, go easy on the little guy. You may wake up something that you'd rather not know about."

"Just a little fashion show, nothing really much more. However, considering Lovey, she's probably going to egg us on to give Gilligan a show of what we found in the first boxes."

The Professor cocked an eyebrow. "The ones from Frederick's of Hollywood? I seem to recall Mary Ann having dibs on them."

Mary Ann blushed. "Yeah, and I'm now stuck with ….. uh, forget what I just said. I'll show you later….. MUCH LATER!", She finished with a stage whisper as the Skipper joined them.

"Private conversation?", he asked.

Ginger looked up and shook her head. "Just getting an update on Gilligan from the Professor and updating him on what we were planning to do while watching Gilligan tonight. We were thinking of having a bit of a fashion show with what we'd found today in the container as we started opening boxes."

The Skipper nodded. "Gilligan's getting a bit bored so he should enjoy that. Wait a minute! What exactly did you three find in those boxes?"

Mary Ann blushed deeply and Ginger coloured. The Skipper stopped serving himself dinner and leaned on an elbow as he looked across the table.

"This is going to be good!", he quipped with a leer directed at the two ladies.

"Down, sailor!" came a voice from behind him as a hand smacked him on the back of his hat. Lovey slowly slid into a seat beside the Skipper and started serving herself dinner. "Thurston's a bit peaked and decided to make an early night of things, but you two will find out in due course.", she said in a haughty voice.

The Skipper looked over at the Professor, who smirked back. "Sorry, I have some general ideas but no specifics. We'll just have to find out the old-fashioned way. Unless the ladies are planning a fashion show for all of us?"

All three ladies coloured. Lovey smirked and replied, "well, that is an idea but one that we won't answer now. Anyway, we'll be going in to Gilligan when we've finished our dinner, and no fishing about what we may or may not be showing Gilligan. You just will have to suffer by yourselves tonight."

The Professor looked over at the Skipper and mused, "Thurston got a sneak preview but he's retired for the night. Guess that we're on our own tonight."

 _ **\- An hour later, Gilligan's quarters (formerly the Professor's)**_ _ **-**_

The three ladies, now resplendently dressed in wedding gowns, met outside of the hut and knocked on the door. Mary Ann knocked.

"You still awake, Gilligan? Sorry that it took us longer that we thought it would. SOMEONE here decided that we needed to be really dressed at our best and that delayed us."

Gilligan's voice drifted out. "No, I was just about to go to sleep. Come on it!"

Ginger gently opened the door and looked in, seeing Gilligan on the bed facing the door, obviously fighting to remain awake.

The three stepped in and stuck their bridal poses beside his bed. "T-da!", went Mary Ann, echoed by Lovey and Ginger.

Gilligan looked at all three with a goggle-eyed but blurry-eyed expression.

He opened his mouth and the words came out unfiltered but slurred. "Oh, those are wonderful! Did you bring one for me?"

He then promptly fell asleep and started snoring.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's notes…. As always, the original copyright holders retain their rights, and this is intended for the non-commercial enjoyment of the readers. Comments and reviews are always welcome, as long as they bear in mind that I am not a perfect typist, do not always get timelines right, muddle items from manga and anime without regard for canon, and have other personal quirks like my low sense of humour. I plan on staying on the ecchi side of things, but these last few entries are definitely mature in outlook.

While this is ostensibly a GI/OMG crossover, the goddesses are a minor active component of the story, which is focused on Gilligan and his running case of bad luck and misfortune.

Reviews are always appreciated. However, use of the "guest" account to post reviews will generally result in their being deep-sized (put in the cyber bit-bucket/garbage). Be polite but also be aware that I have this quirky or ecchi sense of humour and it does show through. Also,

 _ **-Next Morning, Breakfast Time-**_

Mary Ann looked askance at the Professor, who was sitting opposite her.

He smirked slightly, and spoke "I'm to blame because Gilligan crashed and fell asleep before you could put on your fashion show?"

"No, I don't mean it that way but he did say something very odd. Could he have been saying the truth or was he just pulling our chains?"

"Let me ask the rhetorical question. Have you ever seen Gilligan pulling a prank or making some off-colour remark?"

"No, but could he?"

The Professor turned to the Skipper. "Well, what's your experience been with Gilligan?"

The Skipper frowned, looked down at his breakfast and then pushed it away from him. "Aside from knock-knock jokes at rare intervals, nothing really. No off-colour remarks; he does not seem to get the innuendos and double-entendres. Might be the sheltered life that he was raised in. Very strict, very private. That's as much as I could get from him and his service record when I was his commanding officer. Some of his previous commanders even commented on his performance appraisals that he was odd but nothing that could cause problems with the service or his performance of his duties. Some even called him a perpetual child, which pretty much sums up what Gilligan is. What exactly did he say last night that's causing all this concern?"

The three ladies blushed and looked amongst themselves. Finally Lovey looked at the Skipper and mimicked Gillian's voice. " _Oh, those are wonderful! Did you bring one for me?"_

The Skipper rested his chin in his and with the elbow resting on the table top as he muttered Gilligan's words to himself. Shaking his head from side to side, he said "Could he be interested in women's clothing?" Closing his eyes, he thought about it, then opened them and looked around the table. "Gilligan never showed any tendencies to show that he was …. you know … er….. I'm trying to say it politely…. Someone help me?"

Lovey chimed in "Light in the loafers" while Mary Ann went "interested in guys and not girls" while Ginger flopped her hand from her wrist and whistled two note. The Professor and Thurston just kept quiet but looked at everyone else.

The Skipper shook his head. "No, Gilligan was never like that, but thinking about it, there were some times when some –ahem, pardon my French- some dame would be walking by and Gilligan would look at her with a wistful expression. I mean, most sailors would be undressing the lady mentally but Gilligan never seemed to be doing that. In fact, he got ribbed about it a couple of times when the lady in question was not pretty. Yeah, he MIGHT have been looking at her clothes. Then there was the night after Gilligan was awarded the Navy Cross….."

Everyone looked at the Skipper with a gob-smacked expression.

The Skipper looked back with an equal expression. "What? No one ever wondered why Gilligan and I have stuck together all these years and why I call him Little Buddy?"

Most shook their heads or shrugged.

The skipper sighed and started in on his story. "It's got to be ten-plus years since then. Gilligan was a radio-mate, more of a technician since he could fix any radio or electrical appliance on board the ship. We were on a destroyer escort, the Minnow of all things, running some anti-submarine exercises before the ship was decommissioned. They were testing a rocket launched depth charge when one of the charge canisters failed, dropping a live and active depth charge on the deck, where it was rolling back and forth due to the ship's heaving in the seas active that day. Everyone was scattering out of the way, hoping that the next knock was not going to be the one that set off the depth charge. I didn't get out of the way fast enough and got jammed against a hatch and both of my legs broken. That's when Gilligan jumped forward and jammed a prybar under the depth charge, fixing it in place with me still pinned by it. He looked over his shoulder and yelled at everyone to unhook the section of railing by the depth charge launchers and to clear the deck. Everyone jumped to and got it done. Gilligan then released the charge and man-handled it as it rolled down the deck towards the opening in the railing. He must have timed things right as the charge rolled up against the scupper and stopped. He then pushed the prybar under the charge and levered it up and over the edge just as the ship started heaving the other way. By the time that the depth charge reached its set depth, the explosion was behind the ship but the deck got drenched and almost washed Gilligan overboard. Something that always happened to Gilligan – do something right and get punished by the universe."

The Skipper sighed, took a drink from his coconut and then continued. "The inquest was what recommended Gilligan for the Navy Cross. The actual medal presentation was also the pay-off or decommissioning ceremony for the Minnow. It was also my last Navy duty as they decided that I was sufficiently injured to be mustered out. Gilligan also resigned at the same time as we'd wound up becoming best friends during my recuperation before the cermony."

"After the ceremonies finished, the crew retired to one of the local bars, where we got joined by a constant stream of personnel from other ships on a continuous basis. Amazing how many people knew me or Gilligan or both of us over the years and who were buying us a drink. Needless to say, both Gilligan and I were feeling absolutely no pain that night. This particular bar, being located in a hotel, was one that had a lot of 'ladies of the evening', if you'll pardon my French, hanging around and the discussions quickly wound up with uncovering the sordid truth that Gilligan had seemingly never availed himself of their or anyone else's services during his entire Naval career. The response was that it was a total shame that Gilligan had led such a deprived life and that it was going to be rectified that evening. Which quickly resulted in a bevy of beauties circling around Gilligan like seagulls after fries on a beach. Not sure how she finally won Gilligan over, but one wound up firmly embedded in his lap for most of the evening and proceeded to be treated like a real lady by Gilligan and everyone else. Somehow, she convinced Gilligan to accompany her up the Bridal Suite and it was only when the party finally wound down hours later that Gilligan wandered back to the table. Still totally drunk and nearly insensible, but with an ear-to-ear grin on his face. To this day, I have no idea how the two of us got back to our respective billets, but both of us were definitely massively hung over the next day."

Another sip from the coconut cup, and he continued. "Gilligan had a huge amount of accumulated leave owed to him and immediately headed to his parents' town. The really odd thing was that about a week after the pay-off party, I happened to be in the self-same bar and the young lady who had been with Gilligan came up and asked about him. I told her that he'd gone home on leave and then would be heading for Hawaii afterwards. She looked disappointed and then handed me an envelope stuffed with money. According to her, everyone at the party had contributed to the 'Gilligan virgin no more fund' and she really couldn't take all that money. She then had the same grin that Gilligan had had when he got back. I did a quick count of the contents of the envelope, and returned it to her, mentioning that her fond memories matched those of Gilligan when he'd gotten back so she had definitely earned her pay. Next thing you know, I had her clamping around my neck and giving me a massive kiss, telling me to take care of Gilligan and that he was one of a kind."

"By the time that Gilligan got back from his leave and it was my official retirement, we both went back to the bar and looked for the lady. Gone. Apparently, however much was in that envelope helped her go elsewhere and start a new life. She did leave a letter for Gilligan but I've never read it and Gilligan's never mentioned what it said."

"So. Is Gilligan interested in wearing women's clothing? That's something that you're going to have to ask him and privately and be prepared not to share it with anyone else, no matter how juicy. Is Gilligan 'you-know'? Same thing. Since we're all living hand-in-pocket with everyone else, please don't hurt him. That's the one thing that I will not abide, as he is my best friend."

 **Author's Notes:** Is Gilligan light in his Sketchers? Does Gilligan want to wear ladies clothing? Is Something else hidden in Gilligan's past that is causing his problems with women in general and his femal co-castaways in particular? Guess that you're going to have to wait for more updates.

Sorry about the short chapters but it's actually easier to stick to a specific item rather than trying to grind out tens of thousand of words between updates.

Oh, yes, please post your reviews and comments, and do it under your own name.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's notes** …. As always, the original copyright holders retain their rights, and this is intended for the non-commercial enjoyment of the readers. Comments and reviews are always welcome, as long as they bear in mind that I am not a perfect typist, do not always get timelines right, muddle items from manga and anime without regard for canon, and have other personal quirks like my low sense of humour. I plan on staying on the ecchi side of things, but these last few entries are definitely mature in outlook.

While this is ostensibly a GI/OMG crossover, the goddesses are a minor component of the story, which is focused on Gilligan and his running case of bad luck and misfortune.

I'm going to push along on the short chapters as they seem to be easier to grind out in a lunch hour or so of spare time. I've also taken a look at the traffic graph for this story. Sucks compared to my Railgun stories but then I know that Gilligan and Ah My Goddess are not the most popular items here at FF-dot-NET. However, if you are reading this story, do please post reviews.

 **\- The ship set ground on the shore of this uncharted desert isle**

 **With Gilligan**

 **The Skipper too,**

 **A millionaire and his wife,**

 **A movie star**

 **The Professor and Mary Ann,**

 **Here on Gilligan's Isle. -**

Mary Ann, Ginger and Lovey sat on the edge of the Professor's bedstead, now occupied by Gilligan, and watched him as he carefully shaved himself. Carefully because he had three women closely watching him perform the daily function, obviously because they were here for something that he was supposed to have done or not done. For some reason, this rattled him. Being rattled was not a situation that he usually experienced. Which rattle him even more.

Finally putting the razor down beside the bowl, he dipped a washcloth in the bowl of hot water and then wiped his face of the remaining lather, then grabbed the towel and dried his face. Looking in the mirror, he realized that he couldn't put off the inevitable any longer.

Turning to face the ladies, he felt an uncharacteristic sense of discomfort rather than his usual placid demeanor.

"Should I say that I'm sorry and we can work from there?", he said quietly. Their startled reaction showed him that this might have been the wrong starting point. He shrugged. "The Professor did say that there might be some personality changes. I guess that he was right."

The ladies nodded. Lovey got her comment in first. "Normally, you'd be taking some swipes at shaving, and being off on the day's adventure, whether running of full throttle or in a total panic. Today, you're nothing like the Gilligan that we all know and love, you seem to be thoughtful and taking your time."

Gilligan felt a snicker slide up his throat. "With you three sitting there and waiting quietly while I've had my breakfast and then washed and shaved, I've had time to go through all the usual reactions that I'd normally have and decided on a different tactic."

He grabbed a chair, spun it around and sat down with his arms over the back while facing them. "As the Skipper would say, what's up, Little Buddy?"

They snickered and drew deep breaths. Mary Ann jumped in. "What do you remember about last night?"

He rested his chin on his folder arms and thought about it. "You three were taking over from the Skipper and were going to show me some of the stuff that you'd found in the container. However, between the Skipper having kept me awake all day and my wanting to just go to sleep, I was nodding off by the time that you got back. I recall seeing you all in wedding gowns, and that was it until this morning. Did I miss something? Worse, did I do something? Or did I not do something?"

All three of the women nodded, and Ginger slipped in "Just before you passed out, you said something that surprised the heck out of us, and we'd like to talk it over with you."

Gilligan felt something drop into the bottom of his gut as Lovey looked at the others with an expression that read 'Do not interrupt me.'

"Gilligan, dear", she started. "Before we get started on this, I or rather WE need to get something off of our chests, especially if you are not aware of them. First, we all love you like a brother or a son in my case. There's nothing that we'd want to do to cause you distress. Second, the Skipper mentioned that your family was very strict and very private. Third, I need to give you a secret about the three of us, one that you may already know but we'd never shared it with you because you were , well were just Gilligan, and didn't seem to be interested in adult things."

Gilligan blushed and then nodded, looking down at his hands. "My dad was a Baptist minister, all hell-fire and brimstone and if it wasn't in the Bible, it came straight from the Devil's mouth. My mother was the perfect minister's wife, and both of them wanted nothing more than to raise the All-American Old-Time-Baptist sons and daughters. They were succeeding on that front, well, until I came along. Not that I was evil but just willful and questioned why things were the way they were. Couple that with me being smaller than my brothers and my sisters tended to use me as a life-size doll rather than a boy, especially when I really didn't fight them on that point. So, I learned to hide everything that wasn't what they deemed normal, and let them all think that they were succeeding."

He looked at them. "I heard you talking with the Skipper this morning, and he's right. I hid everything that was different about me from everyone, including myself most of the time."

Lovey looked at the other ladies and then leaned forward. "Gilligan, that's not healthy. Being here on the island, just the seven of us, you can …"

She stopped and was obviously thinking hard. "On the other hand…. Oh, shoot! What you need at this moment is something to do that isn't strenuous or likely to aggravate your concussion or your recovery. Let's go ask the Professor if you can help us go through the stuff from the container and see if there is anything that we can use."

 **\- An hour later and after a lecture from the Professor on what was allowed….. -**

The foursome strolled into the cave and through the piles of unopened boxes.

Lovey pulled him around and pushed him into a seat. "Gilligan," she started. "I want to say one thing before we get started. Yesterday, Ginger, Mary Ann and I spent the day exploring a stack of boxes going for specific companies, and that was what we were going to show you last night but you'd almost fallen asleep before we could show you anything. Now, we did clearly hear what you said as you were falling asleep and here is our decision: It's your choice. We can go through those boxes again and you can decide what you want to keep or we can move on to more stuff address to other locations."

Gilligan wore a confused expression. "I don't remember what I said so this is not making sense."

Lovey cast a help-me expression to her companions, and Mary Ann picked up the thread. "What she's trying to say and we all agree is that we'd spent the day rummaging through ladies lingerie and wedding and formal gowns. We picked out what we wanted to show you, and you…. you…. can rummage and pick out what you want… Oh damn it, Ginger?"

Ginger slid up and parked herself into Gilligan's lap. "What we're trying to say is that the last words out of your lips last night before you went to sleep after we'd walked in wearing our favourite wedding gowns was ' _Oh, those are wonderful! Did you bring one for me?'_ What we're trying to say is if you want to look for one of your own, you can. No questions asked."

Whatever else Ginger was going to say was stopped by her backside hitting the sand within the cave ass Gilligan leapt to his feed and started walking around in a large circle.

He stopped and glared at them. "It's an abomination to God! How could you ask me to do that!?"

Lovey stepped up and looked at him. "How could you ask us about bringing along one for you?", she said quietly.

"It says that in the Bible!", he practically shouted back at her.

She smiled at him, "And it was written, what, three thousand years ago, and what are the men's items and women's' clothes mentioned in the verse, and what are the actual sins being done if you do, and what are the intents that cause the sin?"

Gilligan stood gob-smacked.

May Ann stepped up and stood beside Lovey. "Look, Gilligan, I come from an Episcopalian congregation and for us, sin is all about intent and not the literal reading of the Bible. By cross-dressing, are you planning to commit a sin? Also, remember that as Christians and gentiles, we are not held accountable for following the rules that applied only to the Hebrews."

Gilligan buried his chin into his chest and walked away, muttering "gonna have to think about this."

Ginger quipped in a hearty tone to his back. "That's OK, Gilligan. We're not going to say another word. Just in case we hit a box of underwear, what size are you? Are you Boxers or briefs or open to the unusual? And are you cotton or silk or satin?"

Gilligan stopped dead in his tracks, looked at the ceiling of the cave, then looked back over his shoulder at them. "Medium. Boxers, Cotton." And then continued over to another pile of boxes and started shifting them around, looking at the shipping labels and the customs forms that were on some of them.

 **\- Two hours go by -**

The Skipper's booming voice announced his presence. "Lunch is here!"

The ladies came out to the entrance and took the hamper from the Skipper. He looked around and asked "where's Gilligan?"

Mary Anne waved to a corner of the room. "Last time that I heard him, he was over in that area and not exactly happy about it but he kept working away, though it has been quiet the last little while."

The Skipper looked into the semi-darkness but really saw nothing. "What is over there?", he asked.

Ginger snickered. "Lingerie, dresses and gowns, mostly" she said with a smirk. "Yesterday, we'd pretty well figured out who was sending which to whom and stacked things up so we could go through later, unless there was something that we really needed that we hadn't already found. You were right about a lot of Gilligan's background as it came out when we offered to have him pick out something that he wanted. Some discussion later and he went off stomping into that corner grumbling like Mister Howell when you ask him to do some serious work. Parked himself in the middle of the pile and started opening boxes, all of which….."

The Skipper stifled a laugh. "That's pure Gilligan! Can you call him, because I have to get far, far away before I bust my gut laughing and have to apologize to the Little Buddy! By-the-by, should I start planning on new cupboard space in the hut?"

Mary Ann and Lovey caught the last comment and Lovey responded, "don't even think of asking him that question, even in joking. Just like you warned us, the same applies to you. If the boy wants to talk about it, he will, well, will eventually. You might mention that to the other menfolk at lunch, emphasizing that this is a rule with severe consequences and we women will be united in that."

"Yes, ma'am! Right away, ma'am!" He saluted and then headed towards the cliffside path, stumbling slightly as he tried to use the path while laughing.

Lovey looked at Ginger. "Could you go over and find Gilligan and bring him back? We'll set up a picnic lunch just inside the cave."

It took a minute for Ginger to find Gilligan, surrounded by piles of clothing and undergarments. He looked up and scowled at her. "I guess that you've come to gloat," he muttered.

"Actually, no. The Skipper just brought our lunch and the others are setting up a picnic lunch. And, no, we did not plan this. You got angry because you couldn't come up with a good argument, and you didn't ask what else we'd sorted out but hadn't opened. YOU selected the pile so you get to work your way through it. Speaking of which, find anything interesting? And no, I'm not making fun of you. Some of the products are definitely not what you'd find at your local Sears or Woolworths."

Sighing, he pulled himself upright and swayed slightly. "Sorry, got up too quickly."

They walked towards the entrance to the cave, where Mary Ann and Lovey had set out the lunch basket for them.

 **\- A quiet and not-so quiet lunch goes by -**

The ladies were packing away the remains of the lunch basket when Gilligan coughed into his hand. "I have a question, and I want an honest answer."

They looked at Gilligan and all nodded, and Lovey responded, "we all agreed to give you the truth this morning. That commitment still applies."

He concentrated on scratching a bit of food off of his pants and then flicking at it. "Did you really mean that you would let me take a gown? No making fun of me or anything of it?"

They all nodded. "Completely so, just you and us if you want it to stay that way," went Ginger as she stood up and extended her had to Gilligan. "Come on, let's make you a bride."

They all wound up in front of the pile of opened boxes destined for Alfred Angelo as well as the rack set up on the wall of the cave, when Lovey put her hand on Gilligan's shoulder and looked at him. "Before we get started and disappoint you, wedding dresses and many formal gowns come in a different size than the standard sizes used. Don't ask me why but it is. Some marketing ploy to make people feel better, probably. What's your waist and chest size?"

Gilligan nodded. "Understood. I'm 34 inches in the waist and 40 inches is my jacket size."

Lovey nodded. "Let's go for a B or C cup size, say 45 inches. What say you, girls?"

Both snickered then straightened their faces. Ginger raised her hand. "Size 22W. I was looking for a new dress for a premiere and spotted one that looked perfect. It wasn't and the label, when we did find it, said that. By that time I'd tried it on and it really didn't but it looks like it might work on Gilligan."

 **\- Another hour later -**

Mary Ann held up a dress, fresh out of its shipping bag, and shook it out. "I don't know why you're so bashful, Gilligan. You've gone through about fifteen dresses and we've all seen you in swimming trunks before."

Gilligan blushed. "This is different, Mary Ann, and I don't want to talk about it. OKAY?"

The ladies all eyerolled and nodded. Mary Ann made shooing gestures with her hands. "Go! Get changed and get back her and we'll see if you fit in it. This is the next size larger and it should work. Ginger, you still got the one that you found that was the next size up, don't you?"

Ginger pointed at a nearby bag sitting on the ground beside her. "Ready to go, unless they made a mistake and mis-sized the bag."

Gilligan struggled across the cave floor and behind a nearby pile of boxes. Ginger and Mary Ann snickered and looked at Lovey. "Does he realize what that pile is, doesn't he?" went Mary Ann.

A dress came flying over the top of the pile and the words drifted behind it. "You'll be telling me just to make me embarrassed and then have me try on all sorts of stuff. If I'd known that this was going to be such a struggle, I'd never have suggested it in the first place."

Ginger snickered and called back, "at least none of us has a camera and are recording this for posterity."

"All right, I'm coming out," came Gilligan's voice.

He came around the end of the pile, pulling up the on the gown and its train to keep from stumbling. Lovey stepped forward and spun her finders, indicating that Gilligan should turn around, which he did. Lovey then started doing up the buttons on the back and quickly reached the top of the neckline. "There! All done! How does the top feel?"

Gilligan turned back, plucking at the bust of the gown. "Seems loose but the waist fits. How do I look?"

Lovey did some additional straightening, and then brushed her hand over a large lump on the front of the dress. Gilligan sucked in a deep breath, and Lovey clamped down to figure out what the large object was.

"Don't touch it!" went Gilligan. "Leave it alone!"

Lover very gently released her hand. "Why ever are you reacting like that, Gilligan? It's only a penis."

"No!" he practically shouted. "I…. I…..I'm a monster!"

 **Author's notes** : Please post any reviews or comments, but do use your name and don't use "Guest" reviews. I like to talk with my readers and some great ideas can come out of the conversations.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's notes** …. As always, the original copyright holders retain their rights, and this is intended for the non-commercial enjoyment of the readers. Comments and reviews are always welcome, as long as they bear in mind that I am not a perfect typist, do not always get timelines right, muddle items from manga and anime without regard for canon, and have other personal quirks like my low sense of humour. I plan on staying on the ecchi side of things, but these last few entries are definitely mature in outlook.

While this is ostensibly a GI/OMG crossover, the goddesses are a minor component of the story, which is focused on Gilligan and his running case of bad luck and misfortune.

I'm going to push along on the short chapters as they seem to be easier to grind out in a lunch hour or so of spare time. I've also taken a look at the traffic graph for this story. Sucks compared to my Railgun stories but then I know that Gilligan and Ah My Goddess are not the most popular items here at FF-dot-NET. However, if you are reading this story, do please post reviews.

 **\- The mate was a mighty sailin' lad,**

 **The Skipper brave and sure,**

 **Five passengers set sail that day,**

 **For a three hour tour -**

 _Lovey very gently released her hand. "Why ever are you reacting like that, Gilligan? It's only a penis."_

" _No!", he practically shouted. "I…. I…..I'm a monster!"_

Lovey's face took on a shocked expression, and then she stood up and wrapped Gilligan in a hug, followed by the others. Gilligan wrapped his arms around Lovey and buried his head in her shoulder as he started to heave and cry. Which would normally have been fine for Lovey, but Gilligan had pulled her hard against himself, resulting in a certain part of his anatomy being jammed up against her stomach.

Gilligan's movements also had another impact in that the said member was bumping and sliding within the dress and was getting even larger, if such a thing was possible.

Finally, Lovey had to take action before her own reactions became automatic and she really scared Gilligan.

She slid her hands down Gilligan's chest and then gently tried to push him back without making it too obvious that she was starting to grind against him.

She whispered, "Gilligan, we need to talk about this."

Gilligan slowly stopped and then rubbed at his face, and then nodded. Lovey pointed out the chair that had been used earlier in the day, and said to her companions, "girls, could you go and find chairs? I'm going to sit Gilligan in the chair AND I have dibs on his lap as hugs are hard to give when you're sitting in different chairs."

The others released them and Lovey gently took Gilligan's had and then led him over to the chair ad got him comfortably seated and then sat down across his lap and went back to hugging him while the other dragged up nearby chairs.

Trying hard not to wriggle her bum over that large lump in Gilligan's gown, she looked into his face and smiled. "Gilligan. No one here on the island believes that you're any type of monster, regardless of what you say or believe. You've proven that way to many times. You can be many things, but definitely you are not a monster. Who told you that you were one?"

Gilligan looked away from her, swallowed and then whispered, "Becky Hargraves and my father."

Lovey smiled. "That wasn't so hard, wasn't it? OK, we've got a good idea of what you father was like, but why Becky Hargraves? Better start at the very beginning and go through things."

Gilligan sighed. "We'd started school together and were friends right from the beginning. In fact, she'd even said at times that we were destined to get married. Well, we started dating and one day, actually the day that I turned sixteen, we were sitting in the hayloft in the barn when we got kissing and well, well, we started getting into the kissing. Problem was, that neither of us had really had any experience in kissing or doing anything along those lines."

Mary Ann went "Awww!" while Ginger went "How sweet!", or they did until Lovey cast disapproving glances in their direction. They shifted their chairs so that they were closer to Gilligan and wrapped him in their hugs.

Gilligan sighed and then continued, "well, we were sitting in the hay and Becky decided that she wanted to sit on my lap so we could kiss better."

Lovey wiggled her butt and whispered, "she found something in your pants that wasn't a pocket knife?"

Gilligan nodded. "At first she ignored it but she kept wriggling and wriggling and it got bigger and bigger until I was sure that I was going to burst. That's when she decided to see for herself what she was sitting on."

"She opened my fly but couldn't get it out that way, so she got me to undo my belt and the button and then shimmy my pants and underwear down, and….. well, it was tangled up in everything and she had to help push everything down, and then it snapped out and up as she pushed the pants down."

Ginger and Mary Ann buried their heads in Gilligan's shoulders and tried to muffle their laughter. Lovey glared at the two and then turned to Gilligan's embarrassed and woebegone expression. "Ignore these two, they've been corrupted but this sounds like something that would only happen to you, Gilligan. Where did it or rather, your penis, hit her, mouth or eye?"

Gilligan looked even more woebegone if that was possible. "Mouth, then eye. She was breathing so hard trying to get my pants down by pushing on the waist band that her mouth was open, and …. Well, when it hit her teeth, she screamed and I jumped both from surprise and banging myself into her teeth, and she moved her head, and it hit her square in the eye."

Lovey started to snicker and then forced her face into any other expression that the one she wanted to use, and quietly said, "that when she cut and ran, probably right into Daddy's arms who was sitting next to your father, and blabbed everything? And to top everything off, everyone went charging into the hayloft and you were trying to get your pants up and buttoned. Close enough?"

Gilligan nodded, though being shaken by two ladies who could not restrain the laughter and were reduced to shuddering in silence. "My Dad disowned me on the spot and kicked me out of the house immediately. Got just enough time to jam some clothes in my backpack along with my wallet and bank book. He took all the money out of my wallet but missed the bank book, saying that I had no right to anything but the clothes on my back. My oldest brother took me into town, and dropped me off at the bus station. Was never sure if he was angry or laughing at me, or was angry with Dad. The worst part of it was that Mom didn't say a word. Fortunately, the bank was open and I managed to get all of my money out of it. Not a lot of money but it did include my saved tuition for college, something like $300. Not a lot to start a life on. Right across the street was the Recruiting Center, so off I went and requested the service that would put the biggest distance between me and my father. The Sergeant running the reception desk turned out to be a fellow church member and apparently a close personal friend of my father."

Mary Ann jumped in with a mumbled "Oh, my God."

Gilligan shook his head. "He asked me why I was there, and I told him everything. Well, everything but what happened to Becky, only that she got frightened and then ran off to her father. When I finished, the only words that he said were 'what a ring-tailed son of a bitch!' and then pulled out the enlistment papers and suggested the navy and then helped me fill it out. He then took me out back and where the doctor was, slapped my papers down and said 'I don't care what you have to do, if there's a reason to reject his enlistment, forget it and put him in. He's eighteen years old as of today and needs to be as far from here as is humanly possible. Fifteen minutes later, I was sworn in, given a bus ticket for the Naval Training Center San Diego and an additional $50 in my pocket. Last memory that I have of the town is the Sergeant standing outside of the Recruitment Center and saluting me as the bus passed. Never looked back and regretted that day."

Ginger lifted her head from Gillian's shoulder and looked at him. "Did you ever go back? I mean the Skipper had mentioned that you had leave coming and that you'd gone home."

Gilligan took a hard look at her and sighed. "Yeah, the Skipper knew that I was planning to do that but not the way that you were thinking. Only two people that I really wanted to see, if they were still around or alive. One was my oldest brother, who'd driven me into town. He's now the pastor of the same church that my father had but it's completely different. Everything that my dad had stood for and built up as a legacy, he ripped down. It's now a church filled with love and blessings, rather than the hellfire, brimstone and damnation that Dad had pushed down everyone's throats. Actually had a great visit, but didn't see any other members of the family. Didn't even visit Dad's and Mom's graves. The only other person that I wanted to see was the Sergeant at the local recruiting office. Strangely enough, he was still there, doing the same job of scaring kids wanting to recruit for the wrong reasons and collecting more arm-stripes over the years. He was a Master Sergeant by the time I visited. You should have seen his expression when I walked into the office in full dress uniform with my Navy Cross front-and-center. He stood up a bit creaky from his years and gave me the best salute of his life. 'Welcome, home, son! And you kids waiting here, you'd better listen. This is Seaman First Class Gilbert Jeremiah Egan. I was honored to sign him up as Sailor. He has just been awarded the Navy Cross for saving his Commanding Officer and the rest of his shipmates. If you accomplish even the slightest bit of what he's done, you will be a credit to whatever service you join.' Best compliment that I've ever received."

Lovey wiped the tears from Gilligan's face and gave him another hug.

"Before we talk more about the monster that you have hidden in that gown, I think that the three of us have to make a confession to you. We've been on this island for years and years, and have you ever wondered how and why we all get along so well?"

Gilligan shook his head. "You know me, just go from one disaster to the next and never noticing what's been happening in front of me."

Lovey nodded. "Well, that's true, but all of us saw that there was a disaster looming that you wouldn't be responsible for, and probably would not have noticed unless someone took you in hand and carefully explained it to you."

Gilligan was perplexed and thought through what Lovey had just said. Mary Ann and Ginger had worried expressions on their faces. "I don't understand, what disaster?"

Lovey snickered. "That's Gilligan for you. What did you and that lady do the night you were awarded the Navy Cross?"

Gilligan got embarrassed and opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by Lovey placing a finger over his mouth. "And how many times since then have you had a desire to do that again, or do it by yourself since we were ship-wrecked? Don't answer that question, just think about it."

Gilligan slowly nodded. "You know about the palm tree with the knothole?", he asked.

 **\- Gilligan is still Gilligan -**

When everyone had subsided, Lovey coughed and smiled at Gilligan. "No, but you are definitely warm. The truth is that everyone else had discussed this and we came up with a different solution. You're so private, no one really knew if you thought about girls that way, even the Skipper."

Ginger kissed Gilligan on the cheek nearest her. "Well, we ladies realized that there would be problems if we didn't do something about everyone having those feelings that you relieved with your palm tree with the knothole. We made a decision that, if everyone agreed and no one got possessive or angry about it or tried pushing anyone to do something that they didn't want to do, then we would share our bodies."

Mary Ann kissed Gilligan on the other cheek. "You're confused because you weren't included. We really didn't know how you would react so we all decided to be very quiet about it and just make things carry on as they always did. I guess that we did a good job of it if you don't have an idea about what is going on, literally under your nose. Having said that, we really didn't intend to deceive you about anything. It just looked as if you weren't interest in girls or anything like that."

Lovey leaned in and kissed Gilligan on the lips in a long slow kiss. She felt what was under the dress give a big jump. "Ah, ladies, I think that we had someone give a vote of agreement. What about the rest of you, Gilligan?"

"You're not pulling a joke on me or anything like that? You mean what you just said, that you would make love to me the same as you do for everyone else?"

Lovey leaned in and nodded, wiggling her bum just a bit. "There is no set schedule of who goes with whom when but we work it out. It's a lot like being married, only not everyone is married."

Gilligan's brain engaged and he started pointing the fingers at each, trying to figure out the actual arrangements.

"Yes, Gilligan," breathed Ginger in her best seductress voice, "Mrs. Howell gets lots of hot juicy sex and love from the Professor and the Skipper, and he gets to have hot juicy sex with Mary Ann and me, and no one is complaining. Sometimes, someone gets two or even three of us but that's a special treat, usually birthdays or anniversaries."

Mary Ann breathed in his other ear, almost perfectly matching Ginger's seductress voice. "So, Gilligan, are you in or are you out. You liking to wear dresses doesn't bother us, though we still have to find a maid's uniform for Mister Howell. Or do you want one, too?"

Lovey gave a jump and did a serious bum-wiggle. "Better add that to the shopping list, Mary Ann! HOWEVER, we do have to resolve one question that we three are thinking about, just how big are you Gilligan? I got a good handful earlier but we do need to see just what you're packing."

Gilligan really blushed. "I've never measure myself and I've never compared with other men, so I have no idea how long is long and how much is too long."

Lovey gave another wiggle. "Never heard of 'too long' before though I have heard stories as have the other ladies here. We actually want to take a look, Gilligan, and go from there. The afternoon is ours. And yours if you want it."

 **\- Dinner time on the island -**

The Professor and the Skipper were in charge of preparing dinner that evening, with Mr. Howell laying out the "crockery", making sure that the coconut milk was ready, and then serving the dinner.

As the Skipper sat down and started to serve himself, he realized that the ladies were all sitting beside Gilligan, and all four of them had shit-eater grins plastered all over their faces and kept nudging each other as they reached for their dinners or coconut milk or water.

The Skipper nudged the Professor and nodded his head towards the foursome. "I've seen that expression before. Remember when I was talking about Gilligan's medal and celebrating the pay-off opf the original Minnow?"

The Professor nodded and the light come on over his head. "You mean….?"

"Yep! Looks like our Little Buddy just grew up."

Gilligan looked up and realized that the two were talking about him. "Skipper, did I do something wrong?"

"No, Gilligan, I suspect not, but if you make any of the ladies cry, I'll be having words with you."

"Uh, Skipper, all of them were crying when …"

Lovey leaned over and put her hand over Gilligan's mouth and whispered "let me say that he boldly went where no man has gone before…."

Ginger grabbed Gilligan's arm and pressed her breasts into it and stage-whispered, "even Dash Riprock would come up 'short' compared to our Gilligan."

Mary Ann did a similar favour to Ginger and added her comment, "and I couldn't believe that you could put it that far up and you could feel it go all the way 'up'."

All four of them collapsed in giggle fits as the three men looked on, gob-smacked.

The Skipper took off his hat and smacked all four of them while growling "Gilligan!"

Author's notes: Trying to paint the missing bits without betting banned for excessively graphic M-content. Hope that you enjoyed things. Please review…


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's notes** …. As always, the original copyright holders retain their rights, and this is intended for the non-commercial enjoyment of the readers. Comments and reviews are always welcome, as long as they bear in mind that I am not a perfect typist, do not always get timelines right, muddle items from manga and anime without regard for canon, and have other personal quirks like my low sense of humour. I plan on staying on the ecchi side of things, but these last few entries are definitely mature in outlook.

I do want to finish this story as mind-worms are bad things to neglect. I'm looking at two more chapters.

 **\- So this is the tale of our castaways,**

 **They're here for a long long time.**

 **They'll have to make the best of things,**

 **It's an uphill climb.-**

Gilligan was snuggled up behind Mary Ann in the "workroom" located in the cave when he was woken by something large and hard bumping into his shoulder with a sort-of familiar female voice calling his name.

"Gilligan! Wake up! This is important!"

Suddenly his mind made the connection and he whispered the name of the person behind him, nudging him with the haft of a large and dangerous weapon, "Hild!"

He scrambled out of bed and stood up, still half-awake when he realized what he and Mary Ann had gone to sleep in. "Oops! Sorry!", he whispered, hoping that Mary Ann wasn't waking up.

Hild's eyes roved up and down his frame, looking at the baby doll negligee and crotchless panties. "Cute!" she went with a smirk. "Come with me!" she ordered, turned around and then walked out of the cave, stopping just outside and looking around at the containers on the beach as well as the ones floating in the lagoon or wedged on top of the reef just off-shore.

Gilligan reached down and grabbed the first robe that came to hand and pulled it around him and attempted to belt it up. This was when he realized that another "Gilligan" event had occurred and the robe was more transparent than opaque. Finding the belt, he pulled it around him and tied the knot and then walked out to stand beside Hild.

She flipped her halberd to her left hand and looked at Gilligan, trying hard to look him in the eye and not snicker. "I see that you have overcome most of your propensity for humiliation and disaster. However, events are moving in Heaven and on Midgard that will involve you and your fellow castaways unless you can get rescued quickly. Your wish will not work in this situation, so you have to find the means of alerting those that will rescue you here, amongst these shipping boxes, 'containers' you called them. I cannot directly interfere and even telling what you need to do may trigger those events before you can be rescued, so you must do this yourself. However, if events do come to a climax and you need to use your wish, call for me and my sister Valkyries."

Gilligan concentrated on what was being said. "You can't tell me what these events are, but you can suggest what I can do to get everyone rescued before the events can take place. While you cannot interfere directly, I can wish for you and your sister Valkyries if needed. Right?"

Hild nodded and then winked at him. She pointed at a container just up the beach. "That one has the materials that you will need to access that blue one that sits on the edge of the reef. It contains the means of obtaining your rescue. However, it must be done quickly as the rising tide is about to dislodge the container and it will slide back into the sea and all will be lost."

Gilligan noted the container. "Wouldn't it float? It got this far…."

Hild shook her head. "Its arrival on the reef tore a hole in the bottom. If it falls back into the sea, then it will capsize, bringing the hole to the top and all the air will come out. If it is dragged off of the rock as it currently sits, there is little or no chance for it to capsize but more water may enter. It cannot be determined the right method of bringing it ashore or if opening the doors as it sits on the reef will trigger the capsize. Do your best and may the Gods bless you! Now go! Tell the others and make your rescue!"

Gilligan took off, yelling for the Skipper and the Professor, bouncing off of one of the other containers before he got his balance back and continued up the cliffside path at a full pelt.

Just before she invoked her powers, she heard a voice from the cave calling her name. She looked and saw Mary Ann standing in the cave entrance. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders, then let the power take her back to Heaven.

 **\- Skipper! Skipper! Professor! Professor! (usual start of mishaps involving Gilligan) -**

The Skipper was jolted out of his sleep by Gilligan's winded voice panting out his name along with the word Hild, when he turned his head and got a good look at Gilligan.

"Oh God, Gilligan! Could you have stopped to dress in something else? That's something that I'd like to see on someone else but definitely not on you first thing in the morning."

He rolled over the other side of his hammock and straightened up, then grabbed his hat and headed for the door. "Get changed and I'll make some coffee as well as waking up the Professor, Ginger and the Howells. It sounds like it we all are going to need the coffee. By the way, where's Mary Ann? You didn't leave her at the cave, did you?"

Gilligan's muffled voice came from the far side of the cabin as he was rummaging in the cupboard. "Oops, sorry, Skipper!"

Mary Ann's voice came from the doorway and the Skipper spun around and focused on her, then roved down and up again, then firmly locked on her eyes. "Good morning, Mary Ann! Nice to see you…."

Mary Ann smirked. "Not a word, Skipper, not a word…."

He gulped and nodded, then squeezed out the door, heading over to the kitchen area.

 **\- Breakfast proceeds apace, half an hour later-**

The Professor nodded, digesting all the facts that Gilligan had presented. "So, we have an urgent request to get ourselves rescued or some disaster will reach us that Hild is unable or unwilling to tell about for fear of actually triggering the event or events. She did give us two clues that will allow us to notify someone so that we can get rescued, as well as a suggestion that, if all goes to hell in a handbasket, we can involve Hild directly by Gilligan using his wish to call for her and what she calls her 'sister Valkyries'."

Everyone nodded, and he proceeded.

"So, in order to get us rescued, we have to open one of the containers on the beach and find something that will allow us to get the second container, which is precariously balanced on the edge of the reef with a hole in its bottom, off of the reef or into a stable position so that we can get into it and find the whatever that will let us get rescued."

Again, everyone else nodded.

The Skipper stood up. "I've got some suggestions but I need some information first. Gilligan, ladies, when you were going through the first container, did you find any ropes or tackle that we could use to secure the second container, the one stuck on the reef?"

Heads shook then Gilligan put his hand in the air. There's rope in the Minnow and some tackle! Rope's pretty light as it was for tying the Minnow to docks and such but might be enough to steady the container. Do you want me to check, Skipper?"

The Skipper nodded and said, "we've been dipping into that supply so there may not be enough but we could use it to tie to one of the other containers floating in the lagoon. Big problem is the weights of the containers and the strength of the rope, especially under sudden tension. That rope's pretty old. Gilligan, Ginger, Lovey, go get the rope and whatever else is in the locker that we can use. If it's too much for you to carry, come back and let us know. Meanwhile, we'll get lunch packed as well as the tools that we're going to need for opening container and stuff. Meet back here in ten minutes, everyone!"

 **\- Two hours later, some success -**

Thurston brought up some water jugs and passed them around. "How long to high tide, Professor, Skipper?"

"Sometime around sunset," came the Skipper. "What is working in our favour is that the weather is looking good."

Thurston nodded towards the containers out on the reef as well as those floating in the lagoon. "And the sea anchors, as Gilligan and Mary Ann called them?"

The Professor nodded back. "Looks good right now. I was originally thinking that we had long sections of rope and were going to tie everything to the shore, but we wound up with just short sections and Mary Ann thought of typing nearby containers together with the sections that we have. Not elegant but it seems to work."

The two other men nodded and a shout came from down the beach and they headed over to what they'd been calling the "first container".

Gilligan was frantically digging out boxes and heaving them towards the doorway. "Quick, I think that I found it!"

Everyone dug in and quickly started moving the boxes and cartons out of the container and along the beach, dumping them into unorganized piles so that they could get back and clear more of what Gilligan was dragging out and tossing around. Within minutes, the boxes had been cleared and they were looking at a squat machine on a pallet at the back of the container, with a large supply of heavy rope sitting behind it.

Gilligan was squatting down beside it, stroking it as you would a dog as he inspected it and checked the various parts and instruction panels.

Lovey looked at Gilligan and wondered out loud, "what is the darling boy getting so excited about?"

Thurston answered her, surprised that the answer came to him. "It's a donkey engine. My first real job was working in a lumber camp for one of Father's businesses and they used them in all sizes and jobs. You set up the machine, make sure that it's fixed securely, and wind the rope around the capstan, the drum, about three or four times, in the direction of rotation, and then start pulling on the rope while the motor turns the capstan. All you have to do is keep the rope tight and stay up with the capstan. It does all the heavy pulling."

The others looked at him with gob-smacked expressions, except Gilligan, who was intently reading a small plaque. "What?" went Thurston. "I'd ticked off Father, something about losing a million or three, so he decided that I had to replace those funds the hard way. What he wasn't counting on was my learning the business, and spotting opportunities that no one else saw. Made me my first ten million dollars."

Gilligan looked up at the Professor. "Any idea how heavy the reef container is?"

The Professor thought back and mused, "Going to have to swim out there again and look at the recorded weights, TARE is definitely 4900 pounds and the payload can be up to 48000 pounds, but I suspect that it's less than that. However, if that donkey engine is rated for even half of that, we might get away with it as we'd be towing it through water. Speaking of which, Gilligan, what is the donkey engine rated for?"

Gilligan concentrated and read out the plaque. "15 tons. Uh, what you just said, that makes the container must contain less than 25000 pounds for the engine to work."

Ginger stepped up. "I'll go out and check to see what it says on the container. It's got the same information and it should still be readable, unless they wrote it in chalk. And yes, I'll be very careful around that container. It's rocking with every wave." With that, she ran off to the water's edge and then waded out and then swam to the reef.

The Professor looked down at the pallet and asked, "any idea what the weight of this is?"

Gilligan pointed at the plaque. "One thousand pounds and there are rods here for carrying it over there in the corner.

The Professor nodded. "Ok, we're not going to be able to carry it over there in one lift. We'll use the old lift, step and drop technique, unless you all don't mind dragging it over to the edge of the trees."

Everyone groaned and Marry Ann quipped, "Lucky Ginger" while Lovey muttered, "you and me, sister."

 **\- An hour later -**

The Professor trotted up with a Jerry Can banging against his shins. "This is all that we have. I didn't make another batch because we weren't using that much and this is still fresh enough for the lanterns."

Mary Ann stuck a funnel into the fuel tank of the donkey engine as the Professor undid the cap of the Jerry Can. With the assistance of the Skipper, they managed to slowly pour the contents from can to tank.

At that moment, Gilligan, Lovey and Ginger dragged up the hemp rope that they had attached to the reef container.

Gilligan puffed, "which way around the capstan, Mr. Howell?"

Thurston stood and looked at the capstan and indicated the direction that they needed to wind it, and then looked at the amount of rope trailing behind Gilligan and the other ladies. "Better take up the slack first. The less slack we have to deal with, the better. I hope that this is an engine designed to operate on all grades and types of fuel and not just high-grade gasoline."

The threesome sighed and then went down to the water's edge where they started pulling in the excess rope and then worked the new "end of rope" back to the donkey engine. A large wave crashed over the reef and pushed the container sitting on top of it and the resulting surge caused them to go flying. Adjusting to the new position, the quickly pulled up the rope to the engine, and the Professor and Skipper helped in wrapping the rope around the capstan and taking up some of the slack.

Gilligan started pulling the extra rope outback down the beach when he took a sudden turn and started pulling it around a single palm tree that was sitting in front of the two that the donkey engine was wedged behind. Straightening out the line, he then wound another three turns around the tree and started tying if off.

Grinning at everyone, he said "Being ready in case we have a Gilligan moment and the container starts falling off of the reef before we're ready. This should slow it down, along with all of the other containers."

At that moment, another wave cashed over the beach and the container shifted, then groaned and started sliding back off of the reef.

"Quick, everyone! We gotta keep it from falling off!" yelled Gilligan as he braced his feet against the palm tree and pulled hard on the rope. The ladies immediately rushed over and grabbed the rope behind Gilligan and braced themselves as best as they could as the container shifted again and the slack went out of the rope coming up the beach, almost yanking Gilligan off of his feet as the palm tree shifted.

The Professor and Mr. Howell jumped over to the donkey engine and started priming the engine, while the Skipper aligned the manual starting rod into the matching cup and waited for the signal from the others.

It became a race between the sea trying to pull the container off of the reef and all of the ropes being used to prevent it and the donkey engine getting started.

With a cough and belch of smoke, the donkey engine started and began rumbling at a low growl. Mr. Howell made some quick adjustments on the carburetor and the growl became a steady rumble though it still belched out black smoke and did not run exactly smoothly.

He looked at the Professor and the Skipper and shouted "It's as good as it'll get, I'm going to engage the clutch and run it up. Get ready!"

The other two grabbed the rope between the engines and the tree where Gilligan was and braced themselves.

Mr. Howell then advanced the throttle and the rumble got louder and the amount of black smoke increased. He then slowly released the clutch and the capstan started turning, then froze.

He then advanced the throttle further and the rumble got louder still and the capstan started turning again and the rope started to smoke from the friction.

Another advancement of the throttle and the capstan finally gripped the rope and slowly started pulling the rope up from the beach.

A massive crash came from the reef and everyone jumped and looked quickly. The container had been pulled forward enough that it came back level and had started being dragged across the reef.

Mr. Howell yelled over the noise of the engine, "Start pulling the rope off an an angle. If it breaks, I don't want anyone near the line of the rope if there's a backlash.

As the donkey engine struggled and slowly pulled the rope, the others pulled the rope coming off of the capstan around Gilligan's tree and past one of the other containers and then started piling the rope behind that container.

While they were doing this, they also kept taking glances at the container on the reef as it inched its was across the reef and to the inside edge.

It approached the edge and slowly came over far enough that the front dipped and the container started sliding forward.

With a splash, it entered the water and started bouncing around, breaking some of the lighter cords that had tied it to the floating containers in the lagoon.

Everyone held their breath as the bouncing slowed down and the container now sat slightly door-down but still slowly coming towards the beach.

The Professor realized that they might have a new problem. "The ropes to all the other containers!", he shouted out to everyone as he pointed at the container. "They be a drag and can prevent the container from reaching the beach. Who's got a knife?"

Gilligan grabbed for the knife strapped to his belt, and then ran down the beach and down into the lagoon. He soon reached where the container was and then looked around, making up his mind what he was going to do, and then swam to the container itself and the shifted to the corner away from the hemp rope and then started sawing at the ropes attached there.

The ropes snapped as each were cut and the other containers stopped being a drag on the main container. Gilligan got hit by the remaining bits of rope but kept on going. Freeing that corner, he swam down the side of the container to the back end and started cutting those rope, then the opposite corner and finally returned to the front of the container and gingerly avoided getting close to the help line as he worked on the other ropes and tried avoiding any backlash from the remaining portions still tied to the container.

Taking a last look at the hemp rope now doing a better job of towing the container towards the beach, Gilligan then swam at an angle to the rope for the closest point of the beach and dragged himself out of the water. Here, he was gang-tackled by the ladies who smothered him with kisses and hugs.

Just as the Skipper and the Professor looked at each other and shrugged, the donkey engine gave a massive bang and puff of smoke and then resumed with its growling.

The Professor gasped at the same time as Mr. Howell shouted out, "the fuel's getting low!"

The Skipper jumped out and ran back to the donkey engine and grabbed a coconut mug, shook out the water and then filled it with some of the Jerry Can's contents and the swished it and threw it away, then refilled the cup and handed it to Mr. Howell. Mr. Howell had taken off the cap and taken a quick look, followed by stuffing the funnel into the opening and then taking the cup from the Skipper and gently pouring its contents into the funnel and then into the tank. This sequence was repeated several times until the tank overflowed a bit, resulting in the funnel being removed and the fuel cap being screwed back on, the cup returned to the Skipper who poured the remaining contents back into the Jerry Can and secured its lid and placed the cup upside down on the Jerry Can.

The Skipper then dashed over to help the Professor moving the hemp rope until Gilligan and the ladies returned.

The donkey engine was adjusted to a slightly higher setting and everyone watched the container as it slowly approached the beach.

The Skipper noted how deep in the water the container was sitting and that it looked like it was getting deeper.

"The hole must be acting as a funnel and it's taking on more water!", he exclaimed as he pointed at the container.

The Professor nodded and then looked at how close it was to the beach and how the beach sloped under the water.

"Crap! Shit!", he went. "It's also going to digging into the beach and start piling up sand ahead of it."

"Logs!", went the Skipper. "Gilligan, are there any logs around?"

Gilligan pointed up to the cave. "There's a couple of logs that we'd dragged down to build stuff with. Maybe three or four inches in diameter and ten feet long, that big enough?"

Both the Skipper and the Professor nodded. The Professor thought a bit and suggested, "we'll have to get those stuck under the container just as it starts push up the sand. Let's grab one and try it now and see if the other can be dragged down to the water for when they're needed."

Mr. Howell had joined them during this conversation. "I'll pull the rope while everyone else moves the logs."

Gilligan dashed to the small pile of palm tree logs and started dragging three with him as he went down to the beach, followed by the others. At the water's edge, he grabbed one of the logs and started pulling it into the water toward the fron of the container. He was joined by the Professor who grabbed the other end of the log and the swung it towards the hemp rope just ahead of where it was tied off. Pushing the log under the rope, he guided it so thatit now went as far across the container as it could reach, with both the Professor and Gilligan bobbing the log to get it to pass under the rope.

They then got the log under the corner of the container and kept it there as the slop of the beach rose and the log hit the sand and stuck, then started to roll. They released the log and reached out for the next log, that had been positioned by the Skipper and Lovey near them.

This was repeated for the six logs that they had when Mary Ann spotted that the first log had just popped out from under the container and was floating nearby.

This was repeated for the set of logs again as the container now hit the shore and started up the slope of wet sand.

Gilligan was handed a short log and looked at it. "Fireplace logs," went Ginger. "There's boxes of them in the first container, and you wouldn't get the tree logs under rope on dry land."

"Right!", he went as he dropped the offered log in front of the edge of the container and then stomped on it to embed it into the wet sand a bit, then looked at the Professor who was doing the same with the log offered by Mary Ann.

They rapidly went through the boxes of logs, dropping several logs in front of the container on either side of the rope to provide a fairly even number of logs for each side of the container to roll/slide on.

A resounding "BANG!" from the donkey engine startled everyone. Gilligan and the Professor looked down and saw that they were now several feet into the dry sand.

Mr. Howell shouted out from the side of the donkey engine. "That's it! Just threw a con-rod through the side of the engine. Glad that no one was here when it happened."

 **Author's notes:** Please post any reviews or comments, but please use your name and don't use "Guest" reviews. I like to talk with my readers and some great ideas can come out of the conversations.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's notes** …. As always, the original copyright holders retain their rights, and this is intended for the non-commercial enjoyment of the readers. Comments and reviews are always welcome, as long as they bear in mind that I am not a perfect typist, do not always get timelines right, muddle items from manga and anime without regard for canon, and have other personal quirks like my low sense of humour. I plan on staying on the ecchi side of things, but these last few entries are definitely mature in outlook.

I do want to finish this story as mind-worms are bad things to neglect. I'm looking at two more chapters.

 **\- So this is the tale of our castaways,**

 **They're here for a long long time.**

 **They'll have to make the best of things,**

 **It's an uphill climb.-**

Gilligan looked down at the prybar in his hands and then up to the doors of the container in front of him.

"Go on, dear boy!" came Lovey's voiced backed by the vocal support of Ginger and Mary Ann. The Skipper, the Professor and Mr. Howell all added their nods when he looked at them.

"Better step back everyone, as there's no idea what's messed up on the inside," he sadi as he stepped forward and wedged the prybar into the hasp of the first lock.

A couple of pulls had the lock spring and fall to the ground. He bent over, picked up the lock and slipped it into his pocket, then shifted over to the next lock and repeated the sequence.

Handing the prybar to the Skipper, he then lifted the latches for the doors and unlocked them. Fluid dribbled out along the bottom of the doors and partway up the overlap of the doors.

Gilligan wiped his fingers through the wet spots and then sniffed them. "Gasoline," he muttered and then looked back at everyone standing behind him. "Better move way away. There's gasoline in here so it could be dangerous."

The Skipper handed him back the prybar as everyone else went well off to the side of the containers but still retaining a view.

Gilligan went over to the side of the door overlap and wedged the top curve of the prybar into the crack and then pulled hard on it while twisting out of the way and back around the side.

A gush of water and gasoline cascaded out the door and was absorbed by the beach. Gilligan counted out a minute on his fingerips and then looked around the corner. The last of the fluid was being absorbed but nothing else. He then scooted around the container and approached the door from the other side. He grabbed the handle and then pulled the door fully open while going back around the side of the container once again.

Another minute-on-the-fingertips later, he went around the container in the other direction and repeated the same exercise and waited another minute.

Gilligan then walked over to the open doorway and took some deep breath. "Gasoline and lots of it. Everyone better stay way back for the next while. We have to get this out of the container. Skipper, is the manual pump on the Minnow still working?"

Mary Ann chimed in before the Skipper could respond. "We may not need that. When we were dumping the boxes out of the first container, I saw some that were addressed to a shipyard in San Diego. Since Hild seemed to know exactly what was in the containers and never said anything but 'it contains all you need', want to bet that one of those boxes contains manual pumps?"

The Skipper nodded. "I'll go and check what's on the Minnow just in case those boxes are just fittings."

The Professor and Lovey looked at each other and nodded. The Professor said, "Lovey and I will make dinner, while everyone else looks for those shipyard boxes, that includes you, Gilligan. Looking into the container won't clear the fumes any faster."

"Awwww, Professor…." Whatever else Gilligan was going to say was stoped by the expedient of Ginger and Mary Ann grabbing his arms and then frog-marching him and Mr. Howel in the general direction of the first container.

 **Author's notes:** Please post any reviews or comments, but please use your name and don't use "Guest" reviews. I like to talk with my readers and some great ideas can come out of the conversations.


End file.
